


Ya Big Softie

by mandynightfury



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Liz drags Kid shopping for Stein and Marie's baby shower, where Liz realizes some interesting new things about her boyfriend. Everyone has a soft side, and that includes reapers.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Liz Thompson, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein (Mentioned), Soul Eater Evans/ Maka Albarn (Not Mentioned), Tsubaki/Black Star (Not Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Ya Big Softie

“I still don’t quite understand the concept of this whole thing. Is it supposed to be a party?” questioned Kid as Liz searched the racks of baby clothing searching for the perfect outfit.

“It’s called a baby shower, and it’s where friends of the woman get together to celebrate the pregnancy, and give them gifts they will need for the baby, like clothes or a blanket. They play games, have snacks and just have a good time,” said Liz, not even turning around, intent on her task. “Oh look at this one, it’s perfect!” cried Liz whirling around to face Kid, a small black onesie adorned with the Shinigami symbol clutched in her hand.

“It looks symmetrical and the logo is fitting. I’d say you’re right, now what else do we need to get?” said Kid looking at his girlfriend, his yellow gaze locking with her blue one. Today he’d opted out of the formal black cloak that would give his status away to anyone who saw them, and instead was dressed in a black button down shirt and black jeans. Liz had said she needed someone to help her run errands to prepare for Marie’s baby shower. Since Maka and Tsubaki were running their own errands for the party, she’d left Patty with Soul, Black Star and Blair at Maka and Soul’s apartment, the girl doodling a Giraffe and feeding Blair her favorite treats, with the purple cat voicing her approval. Kid had agreed to go with her after she pleaded with him to go until he finally agreed, since he was curious as to what all the fuss for the “baby shower” was about.

“Maka’s getting the decorations, Tsubaki is picking up the cake, Patty and I picked up the snacks last night, and since it’s being hosted at our place all we have left to do is pick out our gifts. We have a stuffed Giraffe from Patty, the outfit from me, and a blanket from you, along with a new eye patch for Marie, and some pacifiers to go in the bag as well,” squealed Liz stacking the items into Kid’s arms before pulling a gift bag off the wall.

“Alright, I’ll go pay for these, then I’ll meet you outside,” said Kid, his eyes showing a mix of boredom from shopping and curiosity of all of the things human infants seemed to need.

“Alright, remember to get a card!” shouted Liz as Kid walked away, leaving Liz to do one last walk around the store.

“Hi dearie, can I help you find something?” asked an older woman, startling Liz.

“Oh no, I’m just looking, my boyfriend's up at the front paying,” responded Liz.

“How sweet, what are you guys having?” said the older woman, a huge grin on her face.

“Oh no...we’re not... it’s not for us, we’re shopping for a baby shower!” yelped Liz, blushing furiously.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry dearie, how foolish of me to assume, please forgive my intrusion!” muttered the woman, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, it’s an honest mistake, no hard feelings here!” chuckled Liz, causing the old woman to smile. 

“I’m glad, but if I’m not being too forward, I’d say that he’d make a great father one day,” smiled the woman as Liz followed her gaze, to where Kid was down on one knee playing with a small child, a blush crawling up Liz’s cheeks. “Well, I’ll be on my way, enjoy your day!” waved the woman as she walked away, past Kid as she exited out of the store.

Liz glanced over at Kid playing with a little girl, her pregnant mother browsing nearby as Liz’s thoughts wandered to a little blonde haired girl with whit stripes in her hair playing with a tan little boy with black hair and yellow eyes. Snapping herself out of her daydream, she walks over to where Kid is playing with the little girl. The young child has a doll clutched in her hand and is listening to Kid with rapt attention. Kid having finally noticed that Liz has been watching locks eyes with her and smiles.

“Come on Liz there’s someone who’d like to meet you,” smirked Kid, as the little girl looks back and forth from Liz to Kid. With a nod from Kid the little girl launches herself at Liz, hugging the young woman’s legs.

“Are you really a weapon? Do you fight in all kinds of battles and stuff? Can you transform? Please! What kind of weapon are you? Is he really your meister? I want to be a meister with a weapon as pretty as you!” the questions pour from the little girl’s mouth and her excitement grows as she stares at Liz, absolutely starstruck.

‘Uh...yeah. You are so adorable! My name’s Liz and I’m a weapon, and yup that dork is my meister!” smirked Liz watching as Kid rolled his yellow eyes at her.

“I’m so sorry, is my daughter bothering you two? Daisy, come to mommy and leave this poor couple alone,” said the pregnant woman, walking over to the couple.

“It’s really no trouble at all! Your daughter is an absolute angel, she’s not bothering us at all!” said Liz, quick to assure the woman after seeing the sad look on Daisy’s face.

“Liz is right, she’s not bothering us at all, in fact we’ve had quite the conversation,” smiled Kid, but at the sight of his yellow eyes, the woman tenses, her face going pale, causing Kid to frown.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Shinigami, we didn’t mean to bother you!” yelled the woman, terrified that either she or her daughter had offended the powerful reaper.

“Mommy, don’t be scared, he's not scary, he’s really nice!” cried the little girl, causing both Kid and Liz to smile. At the sight of the smiling young couple the woman visibly relaxes.

“Are you ready to go sweetie, I’ve got to pay for this stuff, and then we can go to the park like you wanted to,” said the woman.

“Okay mommy. Can I get this dolly?” asked Daisy, looking at her mother, a pleading expression on her face.

“But you already have dolly,” said the woman, her shoulders slump while telling her daughter no to such a small item.

“My old one’s so old all the other girls laugh at her, and she’s lonely without a friend!” pleaded Daisy, tears gathering in her eyes.

“I’m sorry honey, but we just can’t afford it right now, with your dad leaving and the baby coming we can only buy what we need,” said the woman softly, kneeling down to face her daughter. They may have thought that they weren’t heard but their conversation wasn’t missed by the reaper and his hypersensitive hearing, nor was it missed by the street hardened Liz, who’d had to tell her sister no to small items like this up until the day they met Kid. Sighing, Liz steps closer and crouches down beside them.

“You know that’s a really pretty doll you’ve got there and I think she really wants to go home with you. Kid and I want to see her go home with you, but only if you pick out something for the baby too,” said Liz, growing emotional at the sight of the unfiltered happiness on the little girl’s face.

“You really don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. We’re grateful but we don’t want to impose!” cried the woman as Daisy skipped off toward the infant toy aisle. Once she is out of earshot, Liz speaks up with Kid laying a hand on her shoulder as he stands behind her, trying to calm her down.

“It’s no trouble at all. You see, I know what you’re going through. My little sister, Patty, and I were abandoned as infants on the streets of Brooklyn. Even though we were cold, wet, and starving, none of that compared to the pain of having to deny my sister the little things she desperately wanted but couldn’t have, simple things like a doll or a bow for her hair. I felt like a failure as we struggled for years, stealing to survive, and making enemies around every corner, without a friend in sight. We grew desperate and made some dangerous mistakes, if Kid hadn’t found us, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that it’s okay to ask for help,” said Liz, tears in her eyes.

“And we want to help you, so please get everything you still need for the baby and we’ll pick up the tab,” smiled Kid.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s been so hard since on Daisy and I lately, and she hasn’t been the same since her father walked out on us for another woman. How can I ever repay you?” sobbed the woman.

“You can call us if you ever need our help,” said Kid handing the woman his business card. “It’s been a long time since people haven’t seen my eyes and frozen in fear, yet your daughter just said she liked the color, it was nice to have someone treat me like just another person,” said Kid smiling. 

“Bless you two, I’ll never forget your kindness, and I’m sure Daisy won’t either,” smiled the woman walking off to the gather the items she desperately needed, but couldn’t afford before. Once she is out of earshot Liz wraps her arms around Kid’s neck, their foreheads touching.

“You know, I could get used to this. You were great with that little girl, I had no idea you were such a big softie when it came to children,” whispered Liz, a smile gracing her lips.

“A reaper has to have some secrets,” smirked Kid, silencing Liz’s upcoming retort with a chaste kiss, a little girl’s laughter echoing in the background.

THE END


End file.
